Destiny's Little Helpers
by Serena Usagi Briefs
Summary: Marron and Goten are tired of seeing their best friends avoid their feelings for each other. So what happenes when they decide to take matters into their own hands? T/S, G/M


**Hi all, this is my first story that I'm actually putting on . Please enjoy it and let me know how you all like it! **

…………………………………………**..**

"Trunks Briefs, you get back here now with cell phone!" The blonde haired girl yelled as she chased after the lavender haired teen. Trunks laughed in response and quickly sped up as the girl began to catch up.

Marron sighed and rolled her eyes. This was part of their daily routine. Serena would get mad at Trunks at some point during the day. Trunks, just to get her to talk to him again, would find someway to annoy her. '_I guess today, it's her phone. Oh well, at least it's not her shoe like last time. Poor thing can barely keep her balance walking, let alone hopping and chasing Trunks at the same time.'_

"They're at it again, huh?" Marron turned to see Goten standing behind her, eyeing the two. She sighed.

"Yep."

"What did he do this time?"

"You mean what didn't he do?"

"Huh?" Goten asked as he sat next to Marron.

"The guy's been begging her for attention the entire day! He's been writing notes, waving at her from on the other side of the school hallway…hell, he almost followed her in the girls bathroom just to get Serena to notice him again."

Goten snickered. "Well, why did she stop noticing him?"

Marron grinned. "She's punishing him."

"For?"

"For what happened on Saturday."

Goten sighed. He, Marron, Trunks and Serena had decided to go to the arcade to hang out. However, Ann, a girl from school who has a huge crush on Trunks, was also at said arcade with some friends. Upon seeing them, Ann had insisted (or practically forced) Trunks and his fiends to join (mostly) her and her friends. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned since Serena left not even an hour after arriving, angry and complaining about "Stupid clingy girls" and "Purple haired idiots who let the stupid clingy girls cling to them without saying a word."

"Hey, no fair! You're not supposed to use your powers!" Serena cried as she glared up at Trunks who had now taken flight. She tried to hide her smile as he smirked at her.

"You never said _not_ to use them," Trunks replied innocently.

Serena poked her out her lip as she began to pout. Trunks sighed. Why did she have to give him that look?

"Come on, Sere. Don't give me that look," Trunks said. It had no affect as the blonde-haired teen continued to pout, but this time her eyes began to water.

"Alright," Trunks said as he began to descend. He went over to her and stood in front of her. He held out the phone, but before Serena could grab it, he quickly snatched it out of her reach, causing the blond to look at him curiously.

"I don't think so. First you have to do something for me," he stated while smirking.

"And what would that be?" Serena asked looking at her friend in exasperation, causing his smirk to go even wider. Goten and Marron began to listen intently.

"You have to promise to never ignore me again."

Serena thought for a minute before replying. She seemed to consider it, and watched in amusement as he watched her every move. She smirked "I can't do that."

Trunks almost face-faulted, while Marron rolled her eyes and Goten had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter. Serena always knew how to get to Trunks!

Trunks sighed. "Alright, at least agree to not ignore me for an entire weekend!"

Serena smiled. "Agreed." Trunks returned her smile and returned her cell phone.

Goten grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Now, kiss and make up!"

Marron laughed, while Serena and Trunks blushed, though Trunks looked as though he was going to pound Goten into the ground.

Marron stopped laughing as she saw how uncomfortable her best friend was becoming. "So, I take it you guys are talking again?"

"You mean am I talking to Trunks? Yep! But only because he practically begged me to!" Serena smiled as she went over to pick up her book bag that had been discarded in an attempt to get her phone back.

"I did not beg!" Trunks huffed indignantly as he walked after the girl.

"Whatever, you were so begging!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Marron sighed for the umpteenth time as she watched the duo unconsciously flirt with each other as they walked off.

"They really need to get over themselves," Goten said as he helped Marron off of the ground.

"I agree."

"Hmm…"

"What?" Marron asked. Whenever Goten aid that, it means he had an idea, which was pretty rare.

"Oh nothing…just, well-" Goten purposely left his sentence hanging in hopes Marron would take the bait. He didn't have to wait for long.

"'Well' what?!"

"I was thinking-"

"Uh oh," Marron automatically said. She knew when Goten began thinking it equaled trouble.

"Hey," Goten cried indignantly, "do you want to know or not?!"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyway, what if we 'helped' their situation?" Goten said with a grin, apparently proud of his idea.

"I'm listening."

"Ok, so here's the plan…"

……………………………………………………**.**

**Well, that's all for this chapter! Please let me know how you like this chapter and let me know if you would like me to continue! Ciao!**


End file.
